


Gazer

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime at Luna and Harry's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 at Maymadness. The prompts used were: Harry/Luna. Need,speed,Rug.

Harry awoke slowly in his and Luna’s bed. He couldn’t have been asleep long; there was still the slight tang of sweat filling the air, and the sheets he lay on were still slightly damp. It was a testimony to the speed and urgency of their lovemaking. He had been deep into a case for the last two weeks, and Luna had only returned a few days ago from a three week long research expedition. They had both felt the need.

Or at least, so Harry had thought. 

The spot in the curve of his body where Luna should have been nestled was empty and as Harry put his glasses on he realised the covers on the far side of the bed had been thrown back. The curtains shivered and blew in the breeze from an open window. 

Harry came to his feet and pulled up on a dressing gown. He padded bare foot across to the floor and placed a hand on the window frame, pushing it wide enough for him to climb through the gap and on to the sloping roof beyond. The cold coarse roof tiles contrasting with the thick woven rug of their bedroom floor.

A couple of feet above the dormer window. Luna sat, hugging her knees. Her golden hair was long enough to pool on the tiles. Her eyes gleaming with reflected windows.

“Hi,” Harry said softly. “You all right out here?”

“Oh, yes Harry,” Luna said, and patted the roof beside her. Harry breathed the slightest sigh of relief, finally shaking off the feeling he might have done something wrong. 

He sat down of the roof and took her hand in his, her long delicate fingers cool as marble under his touch.

“You’re a little cold. Why don’t I warm you up.”

“You already did, dear.” Luna said, her tone with that slight hint of humour people often missed.

“Well. the afterglow doesn’t last forever, you know.” Harry said, pulling his wand from his pocket and casting a wordless warming charm on them both. Putting it back on his pocket he wrapped his arm around Luna’s shoulder and continued. “So… what are we on the look out for?” _Nargles, Snorkacks, Humdingers?_ He thought, searching her face for a clue.

“Just the stars, Harry. They’re so beautiful.”

And they were. Their little cottages was far from civilisation and the sky was noting but the clearest crispest starscape from horizon to horizon. Countless steady pinpricks of light occasional shround and misty in the fuzzy light of distant nebula. 

“So they are.”

Luna looked up at the stars, but Harry was looking at her face and seeing all the wonder and the beauty of the universe in it.


End file.
